jurassic_park_ecologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ankylosaurus Sornaensis
Ankylosaurus is the largest armored dinosaur in Jurassic Park and also the best protected. Its armor keeps it safe even from giant predators such as T-Rex. These animals usually travel in small groups, feeding on any low or medium height vegetation they find. One Ankylosaurus can eat up to 170 kgs of vegetation each day and they drink enormous amounts of water. Breed- Ankylosaurus Sornaensis herbivore File: Dark-Backs of Isla Sorna Name: Ankylosaurus Ingensis Sornaensis Location And Era: North America , Late Cretaceous lifespan: 70 years status: unknown population: unknown top speed: they can run about 10 mph ecological niche: large armored herbivores social behaviors: they travel in small groups consisting between three and five animals in most instances Vocalization: Ankylosaurus produces incredibly deep and loud vocalizations; these can be heard during night and dusk, when the animals are most active. Ankylosaurus vocalizations include hippo-like grunts, deep, low tones, and deep bellows. The calls of the juveniles are somewhat higher in pitch, and their distress calls resemble a pig-like squealing. This sound is programmed to instantly bring the mother Ankylosaurus into a fierce defensive reaction diet: herbivore; Low-lying vegetation. Ferns, fruits, tubers, and even fungi are on the menu for these beasts. As a result Ankylosaurus is prone to frequent boats of flatulence Range: formerly Isla Sorna Habitat: Ankylosaurus are located throughout the central interior of Isla Sorna And be found in both jungles and plains environments. Also wetland And riversides DNA interpolation: (90%) pure Ankylosaurus DNA (10%) African reed frog DNA predators: Ceratosaurus, tyrannosaurus rex And Spinosaurus Site: they used to live on Site B. Diseases: It is Susceptible to the common cold Virus, Hookworms, Bracken Fern Poisoning, Mycotoxins, Algae Poisoning, Ammonia Poisoning, Tuberculosis, Cryptosporidium, Bumblefoot and Ticks. Breeding behaviors: They are all year breeder. Ankylosaurus is not particularly territorial, however when there is a chance for mating males will challenge each other by slamming their powerful clubbed tails repeatedly into the ground while intermediately bellowing at their rivals. If neither male are intimidated by this show of noise and strength, they will stand side by side and proceed to shove and pound one another into submission. While their tough armor protects their bones and organs, these contests can leave males bruised and disoriented, and vulnerable to predator attack. Males and females mate when they happen upon one another and the female is in the right condition. the female Ankylosaurus will lay her eggs in shallow scuffs of dirt in more forested regions, and she will refuse to leave while the eggs are incubating. Mothers are very protective of their young, and will defend them to the death. The young lack the hard carapaces of the adults and their tails lack the solid lump of bone, and thus they are much easier to kill if predators are able to separate them from their mothers. Unfortunately, this is not easy, as the scutelings walk directly under the female's tail. The female lays up to 20 eggs in a very discrete nest, and stays around until the young hatch. These are already armored but still vulnerable to predators. Needless to say, it is a terrible idea to get too close to the babies if the mother is around. Summary: Ankylosaurus was successfully recreated by InGen in the Embryonics Administration lab on Isla Sorna in secret after the acquisition of InGen by Masrani Global Corporation and after the passing of the Gene Guard Act, alongside Corythosaurus, Spinosaurus, and Ceratosaurus.23 The Ankylosaurs were parented and fed in captivity until InGen abandoned the lab and released them into the wild. After being cloned and experimented on for a period of 9 months in the late 90's, the unnamed InGen personnel set the dinosaurs free alongside the other illegally bred dinosaurs. Ankylosaurs roamed freely across the island for years to come, until they were illegally shipped from Isla Sorna to become eventual attractions in Jurassic World.5 All year breeder. Males and females mate when they happen upon one another and the female is in the right condition. Being created illegally and against the knowledge of InGen or Masrani higher ups, it is unknown if the Ankylosaurus and the other new dinosaurs were affected by or were even bred to include the lysine deficiency that affected the original dinosaurs. It is unknown how many Ankylosaurs lived on the island, but they were known to have resided in the jungles of the northeast. These dinosaurs have a very acute sense of smell, but they are near sighted. Thus, they often react aggressively when they are surprised. Their heavy tail ends with a solid bone club that can break a predator's bones and even cause serious harm to a same species rival, although they rarely use their tail in intraspecific battles. They usually have pushing duels when fighting over the right to mate. They are not territorial. Females leave odor marks in the ground and low vegetation with a substance produced by their anal gland. Since females are only receptive for a short period, these odor marks can attract many males, even though these usually avoid each other. despite its formidable arsenal of weapons and armor, Ankylosaurus is a somewhat peaceful animal and will even tolerate carnivores around it to a certain degree. If threatened however, it will produce a loud, rumbling bellow, swinging its tail in an attempt to deter the attacker. Ankylosaurus has perhaps the strongest hips of any dinosaur, and is therefore able to to swing its heavy club with enough force to shatter the femur or skull of large predators. A well-aimed blow could potentially disable the largest of carnivores, and even pulverize massive trees. However, Ankylosaurus is not entirely invincible - its soft underbelly is its most vulnerable spot. Flipping one of these heavy, well-armored herbivores is nigh impossible, but when dealing with a particularly persistent predator such as Tyrannosaurus, Ankylosaurus will dig its limbs into dirt or sand to protect its vulnerable underbelly and throat. As Ankylosaurus is quite a slow-moving creature, small birds have been known to take refuge upon its broad carapace, sometimes even making nests between the spikes. In particular, the Muretas dwarf Stork is sometimes known to use Ankylosaurus backs as their own private perches. The bird is protected from its predators and catches insects stirred up by the Ankylosaurus movements, while Ankylosaurus itself is barely aware of the presence of its riders except for when the shrill warning shrieks the the Muretas dwarf Stork emit alerts it to the presence of danger. This large herbivore can be seen roaming riverside areas. They are surprisingly good swimmers and can swim with ease across deep water by dog paddling while swishing its powerful tail. It usually though, walks across the bottom of shallow areas of water and stays there. Ankylosaurus has poor eyesight, but it makes up for this with a heightened sense of smell. Owing to its poor eyesight, Ankylosaurus is easy to spook and therefore does not cope well with sudden movements. As a result it can be a danger to small, fast-moving herbivores such as Gallimimus which - to the Ankylosaurus - vaguely resembles small two-legged predators. Slower moving herbivores such as hadrosaurs are less of a problem, and in fact are beneficial to the Ankylosaurus for their better eyesight and loud warning calls. While Ankylosaurus may mingle freely with other large herbivores, it typically does not need the protection of a herd, nor does it have the brain capacity for complex social interactions. Category:Dinosaur Category:Ankylosaurs